Same Story Another Side
by DXslayer
Summary: Lets Follow Nate as he survives the wasteland in an effort to find his son. I'll mostly be sticking to the main story but i will be adding changes as i go, nothing lore breaking just a different flavor of the story. Rated T for swearing but i plan to go up.
1. Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout or any properties associated with any company or individuals that owns the right and that this and future chapters are solely for entertainment purposes and are in no way shape or form are making money.

Alright so this is my sad attempt at writing a fanfiction so please be gentle with me.

Awakening

Nate awoke with every muscle in his body on fire, turns out being frozen for a long time doesn't your muscles any favors. After vowing to Nora that he will find their son and get the man that killed her he fought his way thru the vault and acquired a pipboy that finally got him out of that hell and into the world.

"We did it, we blew up the fucking world." Nate stared in awe at what had happened. Most of the trees were long dead and what new ones that had grown in the years of his slumber just looked different then what he had spent his life seeing. New grass was growing between the dead patches and, as far as he could see, no flowers could be seen for miles. Walking down the same path he walked before the bomb fell he saw the same houses, except now everyone of them looked like complete wrecks.

"If old man Steverson was alive now he'd die of a heart attack from how bad his house is." Joked Nate looking right he saw more of the same and when he turned his head left he thought he saw what looked like a working Mr. Handy.

'Ok that should be impossible we were way to close to the blast for a robot to still function'

"As I live and breathe." Said the robot as he made a beeline for Nate.

"Codsworth is that you?" Asked Nate in rather a complete state of surprise. After all he didn't expect a robot to survive being so close to the blast much less the same one he turned on two weeks before he made is run toward the vault.

"Is it really you sir?" said Codsworth with an almost pleading tone in his voice. Nate could swear if Codsworth could cry he would be.

"Yea chrome dome it's me, it's been a long time." Nate smirked

"It certainly has sir, why your over 200 years late for dinner. My, you must be famished." Bounced Codsworth with a glee that could easily be heard.

"Well I have to say you're starting to look like a floating meatball. But I have to ask how you managed to survive the blast?" asked Nate

"Well sir after you and the ma'am ran off to the vault I managed to get myself into your workshop. Granted I was slightly radioactive for about a hundred years but I was still functional. By the way where is ma'am?" asked Codsworth

"She's … gone Codsworth, some man killed her then kidnapped Shaun." Said Nate as he felt both sadness and rage as the image came back into his mind.

"Sir that can't possibly be true, but if it is you have to find poor Shaun and bring him home and I will be more than happy to help you." said Codsworth.

"Thanks buddy but right now I have to ask. My old workshop, is it still in one piece?" asked Nate.

"Last I saw it was. After the bombs went off I cleaned up the mess and made sure that the chains you use to lock it up were put in place and I've been checking every day in case of your return." Piped Codsworth

Standing in slight shock at finding out just how loyal Codsworth had been these 200 some odd years. Its easy to understand because he was programed to but it was easy to see why he seemed so eager to follow even the smallest of tasks. Poor guy has been alone for the entire time.

"Alright buddy could you find me some food after you help me get the door to the shop open?" Asked Nate

"Of course sir, more than happy to serve." Codsworth floated behind his old house used his saw to cut open the chains that had kept his shop closed off for 200 years.

Nate opened the cellar doors and walked down the stairs into his old workshop. After Nora had finished her law degree she managed, thru a very competitive internship, to get a job with one of Boston's most well-known practices so money would not have been an issue. Nate had decided to open up a weapons customization shop besides what was supposed to be his job working as the manager of maintenance for the Giddy up Buttercup factory. He figured with his love of machines and since everyone had there weapon from there time in the military, he figured that it would be a good idea to modify peoples weapons the way they saw fit. So naturally there were all sorts of machines in the root cellar that he had converted into his new shop.

You know human emotions and memory are funny things. When you're fighting to stay alive or your emotions are running high things usually don't hit you as hard as they do. But when things have calmed down and you have a moment or two of quite it can be the smallest of things that can set you off. It can be someone who looks like someone you knew, a building that reminds you, or in Nates case the barest hint of Nora's perfume and a simple picture that sent him over the edge. The full weight of everything hit him like a wall. From the fact that he had lost his family, the one thing he's always wanted his entire life. His son was kidnapped and he had no idea where to even begin. Nate felt like there truly is no hope for him and he did the only thing he could do. He cried.

A/N

Well that's it I hope you enjoyed it. Now obviously there are going to be minor changes from the main story, nothing to big or game changing, like that he can suddenly fly, just minor things that give it a more personal touch for me.


	2. Tools of the trade

Tools of the Trade

Nates POV

After I let it all out I settled back into my old habits. Of course I'm talking about my habits as a soldier. First thing I do is look over all of my old equipment, which was stored in two separate lockers. My old Heavy Combat Armor was the first thing I looked at, after all I don't like the idea of bullets killing me just as much as the next guy. Turns out the leather used to hold the actual armor together was dried out and would more likely fall apart as soon as he put it together, and of course the buckles were bent to hell and back so there's that. Fixing the buckles is easy, most of them can be re-bent into place and he can just scavenge the rest from where ever, even if he has to make new ones out of simple bars of steel.

Now the second locker had all my old weapons from back when I was a soldier and I'm not ashamed to admit that I was kind of a walking armory. Most soldiers usually have their main weapon, a backup and maybe something for close up, like a knife. I just didn't see a point in limiting myself so I just didn't, of course when you can fix anything you can make allot of friends very quickly, especially in the armory where a weapon disappearing wasn't an uncommon thing and people who were specially trained on how to use those weapons would gladly teach me how to use them in return for fixing there gear and ways to communicate back home.

As I inspected my weapons I made sure to note all of the problems that I found. If I had to guess when the bombs went off it caused an earthquake, granted at the time people were more focused on the tiny sun coming their way but it also cause all of his weapons to fall and get damaged. My 10mm pistol was almost completely useless, except for the mods I put in, but since I already had gotten one from vault 111 so it worked out on that end. I didn't get so lucky with the other weapons. My assault rifle had a broken spring and the firing pin was cracked, useless at best and completely dangerous to use at worst. My shotgun fared better, my muzzle break was broken off and I don't have a way to fix it currently not to mention that both my drum mags were broken so I'll have to use the regular mags but at least I can still use it. Now the sniper rifle was rather interesting, the stock was broken, the scope was cracked, and the goddam barrel was bent. I checked my ripper and saw that the some of the tubing was split and would leak fuel if I put any in it and the chain could really be replaced because of all the rust.

So after I made a mental note of everything I'm going to need to fix all my old weapons I pulled out my old uniform. Now this uniform was a little different then a normal uniform, after I helped fixed a supply guys pipboy, why it was broken and what he played on it I still refuse to answer to this day. The man repaid me with a new type of thread, he called it ballistic weave, I guess it was originally supposed to protect some general and I got what was left over. Turns out its actually pretty good protection, it really helps filling in the gaps where my armor just doesn't go. Thankfully though it was in perfect shape, as was my old boots a very lovely plus if you ask me, even though it smelled old but it wasn't anything that a good wash couldn't fix.

I walk out of my old workshop fully dressed in my old uniform ready to try and get my son back. I turn to my right and I see Codsworth floating toward me.

"Well sir now if you are ready I would suggest heading to Concord. But I would advise caution because they've shot at me a few times, swung a bat at me a few more times, oh and tried to set me on fire that one time." Said Codsworth

'Poor guy really has been thru a lot hasn't he?' I thought

"You know if you want to come its perfectly fine." I said wanting to show him that he doesn't have to be alone anymore.

"Nonsense sir, what if young Shaun comes back here while you're away? Someone must be here and I will gladly volunteer for such a job." Stated Codsworth

"Alright stay here and see if you can move my old equipment out of my workshop." I said

"May I ask what for sir?" Asked Codsworth

"There's a Red Rocket right outside Sanctuary and I'm going to use it." I said

Codsworth and I said goodbye I finally started my journey to get my son back and god have mercy on anyone who gets in my way because I won't show any.


	3. New Hope

New Hope

Nate's POV

I walk out of Sanctuary wearing my old uniform and armed with my old shotgun, 10mm pistol, my stun baton, I modified it to give off an electrical charge after hitting someone knocking them out, and my combat knife, one must have a good utility tool. I'm wearing my old combat uniform, with a heavy amount of ballistic weave for protection and my comfortable boots.

I walk down the road leading out of town and see a dead body with a dead feral dog nearby.

'That's a shame, I wonder if Shaun would like a dog? Are any of them more normal looking or do they all look like they have mange?' I pondered. I checked his pockets and found several bullets and a pouch with what looks like bottle caps hidden inside the inside of his jacket.

'Weird he's carrying these like there important, huh might be a good idea to hold on to these till I find out more about this new world.' Taking the pouch into a secret side pocket I continue down until I come across my new home. 'Can't stay at the old place, to many happy memories that I just want to forget.'

I walk up to the old red rocket I start to feel the ground underneath me start to shake. 'What the hell, an earthquake in Boston?' I see holes open up and large pink mole looking creatures emerged looking less cute and more terrifying. I bring up my shotgun and pull the trigger at the closest mole creature; it was clearly dead after the first shot. Three more were still here and they had already fully emerged and were charging toward me. I turn and start running in an empty area between two of them and managed to get out of the circle that they had clearly tried to entrap me. I turn my shotgun and take out another creature and merely turned slightly to take out the other. Unfortunately the last one leapt toward me and showed that there was a second pair of teeth inside there large mouth.

'Damnit these things can jump.' As I turned my weapon my vision was blurred by a mass of brown and black fur. What could clearly be a dog had the creature in its jaws and shook its head, several bones could be heard snapping from the force, the dog threw it from its mouth and I took aim and put the creature out of its misery.

"Well that answers one of my questions." I aimed my shotgun at him, and now that I can see him clearly I can tell it's a boy, when it was clear that he wasn't a threat to me I hung my weapon on my shoulder and walked to him. 'Tail up but calm and relaxed, so he doesn't think I'm a threat to him.' As I close up on him his tail goes down to a submissive position and whines a little as he licks my outstretched hand.

"What do you say boy want to come with me." If the high but excited tail wagging is anything to consider it looks like he agreed to come along. "Sir, are you alright? I heard gunshots so I'm coming to lend you my assistance." I saw Codsworth come flying down the road as fast as his body will let him.

"It's already over buddy, besides didn't you say that you're going to stay at Sanctuary?" I asked

"Indeed sir but you also said that you wanted me to move your tools here it's not a breach of any rules put in place."

'200 years with nothing to do, and still more competent then any 18 year old fresh out of tech school.' I thanked Codsworth for already getting everything ready.

"Pardon me for asking sir but what are you going to do about the dog?" asked Codsworth

"Well if he wants he could tag along, after all I've always wanted a dog."

"Oh good I know young Shaun will love having a dog to play with." Said Codsworth

I said farewell to Codworth and head toward Concord. Nora and I usually went here to grab anything we needed from food to machine parts. As I entered the small town I heard gun shots and ran toward them.

Prestons POV

'Everyone's going to die and it'll be all my fault.' That thought raced thru my head as I lined up my shot and fired. I only managed to get the raiders arm but at least he'll be out fo the fight for a while. I swear it like everyone I put down another one comes walking down the road to join in. In addition I'm constantly getting shot at and I've also got more raiders coming in thru the building and I'm residing myself to one single fact. The Minutemen's mission will fail with me, everyone will die and the only person to blame will be me.

'Ah crap here comes another Gunner and this one's huge.' I've been seeing fewer and fewer Gunners lately but this guy just had to show up now. I'm trying to get another shot off but the damn raiders won't give me a chance.

'Do these guys have bottomless magazines or what?' I managed to get a peek over the ledge and saw what I thought would have been impossible. The raiders turned against the Gunner and his dog. They turned their guns toward him; he grabbed his pistol and returned fire and the dog went another way and only appeared when he had his jaws wrapped around someone's throat or ankle. The man tore thru them with a speed and efficiency that he had never seen before in his life. Whoever he is he's good, even by gunner standards. When he finished off the raiders I decided to take this one chance, one chance to see if the minutemen will continue or if this will be our last stand.

"Hey up here, I don't know if you here to help or whatever but please we could use your help." I pleaded to him desperately hoping that he won't just turn away. 'Please let me see that there are still people who still want to help others and the commonwealth is still worth saving.'

And for the second time in less than an hour I saw the man pick up my old fellows laser musket, what few power cells he had and walked into the museum.

I'm still alive and still doing this baby. This was originally planned to include both the fight inside the museum and the fight outside. But I realized it would take to long and decided to break it up.


	4. Liberty

Liberty

Nate's POV

I walked into the museum and saw one of the people turn toward me and aim his rusty cobbled together weapon at me. Only to see his head come clean off from a laser shot.

'Right so two things I just learned; one this guy has some skill and second this thing is defiantly some sort of rifle, most likely better at long distance. So for the time being I have a replacement for my old sniper rifle.'

I holster my pistol and shoulder my new laser musket and bring out my old shotgun and start making my way thru the old museum. I remembered the old layout and simply followed the old walking path until I heard two voices. They were talking about what they were going to do with their share of the bounty. Judging by the sound they were close to the wall so I had a good idea where they were. 'Good, there distracted, makes it easier to get the drop on them while there thinking of the money there never going to see.'

After telling Dogmeat to stay I crouched and walked my way alongside the counter and stopped when I got to the edge. I came out the side rather than the top because most people see things that are eye level first and everything else second. When I made the turn I was right, both men were standing at the wall and they didn't see me for a critical second. I aimed my shotgun at the one facing toward me and pulled the trigger, he fell with his back hitting the wall and I moved my gun toward his partner and dropped him before he could fully turn to face me. I called Dogmeat to heel and continued on without so much as looking at the people I just killed.

I continued sweeping my way room by room always checking the blind corners first before moving on to the next room. Whenever I ran into an enemy either by me, dogmeat or a combination of us both, it was relatively smooth until I reached the top floor. It seems my rampage thru the building didn't go unnoticed as a section of the corner was removed by a shotgun.

"We know your there ya bastard. Now kindly stick your head out so we can blow it off."

'Yea that sounds like a plan, moron.' I think as I tuck myself into a corner that would be his blind spot. It was clear that these people are not use to going against people who could fight back, judging by the tactics they use or I should say the complete and total lack of tactics they use. As one of the raiders rushed in with his double barrel shotgun going off. In the less then 2 seconds he took to go thru both rounds I already aimed my own shotgun at him and put him down for good. His buddy saw that and fell back down from shock.

"You fucking killed Kenny you bastard." Screamed the raider and fired both of rounds in in his double barrel shotgun. In the short time before he could reload I rushed forward and put a single shell into his chest. I run down the hallway and turn to see one of the two raiders rushing toward me with a pool cue held high above her head.

I put a shell into her and use my strength into lifting her over my shoulder and using her as a human shield. 'Damnit can't use can't use my gun or else I might hit someone on the other side of the door.' As I rushed him he pulls out his pipe pistol, does everyone have these pieces of junk, and as he's firing rounds into his partner I throw her at him which caused him to fall down, with the dead woman pinning against his legs. I aimed my shotgun downward toward his chest and put him down for good.

"It's the guy from out front you can open the door." The door opened and I was greeted with two people aiming guns at me. The first person I noticed was a man in dirty overalls, his brown hair combed high like the old greaser gangs I saw, and sometimes hung out with when I was a teenager, with tools hanging out of every pocket. Clearly the kind of man I will have plenty of conversations, and arguments, with. He aimed his pipe pistole, seriously he needs to turn in his tools if he thinks that is something to use as a weapon, upward as soon as he noticed I was friendly.

The other man I recognized from outside earlier, his clothes looked like a mash up between the west and the revolution with his cowboy hat and over coat but gave off the general aesthetics of someone who lived during the countries birth. His dark skin tone contrasted with his white coat and the genuine smile exposing his teeth showed a warmth that could easily put your guard down. His laser musket showed that he loved his weapon more than some people love their partners. I could tell by the way he looked when I first saw him outside and again when he opened the door that he was on the end of his rope and needed something to go right. I knew right away that I could trust him.

"Names Nate and I'm guessing you guys could use a little help." I lower my shotgun and walk into the room as soon as the other two put their weapons down as well. Turning my head I saw the other people in the room. There was an Asian couple, I could tell they were together by the way were holding each other and that the woman was the one clearly in charge, and an old woman who reminded me of an old hippie protester I saw outside my last duty station. It was clear right away they couldn't fight and would be nothing more than a liability once the bullets fly.

"Names Preston Garvy, the man with the tools is Sturges, the couple is Marcy and Jun Long and the old woman is named Mama Murphy. Damn glad you could make it. Those guys were the lackeys of a raider named 'Johnny Jet'. Yea I know, his real name is Bret Johnson but don't call him that to his face, he got that name because of his connections in selling Jet. Anyway he should be on his way here expecting to bring my head to the gunners so he can collect the reward." Preston explained this and it's clear that after this is over I'm going to have to pump him for every piece of information I can get about this new world I'm living in. Looking around I see a standard fusion core sitting on the desk along with an old vault tech bobble head, yea I'm definably taking that home.

"Ok so we're in a bad situation. Nothing I can't handle, so what options do we have?" I asked

"Well there is some good news, turns out there's a sweet set of T-51 Power Armor just sitting on the roof waiting for a power cell and we just so happen to have one from the basement. Also, there's a minigun attached to the Vertibird you saw crashed in the museum. Bad news is that no one here knows how to operate one without getting themselves killed." Said Sturges

"Well in that case I have some good news of my own. I got the training when I was younger so I know what I'm doing." Not entirely accurate, oh I do know how to use one as good as anyone else who's had the training and I can get a little bit more out of it since I fix them as well. But I only used one for a few years and I'm nowhere near as good as some of the more elite soldiers before the war, granted I can hold my own but I imagine I'll make myself look like a complete idiot before this fight will be over.

"Well if this doesn't make me a believer in miracles then nothing will, grab that fusion cell and get that power armor up and running." Said Sturges with a hint of happiness in his voice. I walked over to the sitting fusion core and give it a quick inspection. After making sure that the housing and seals were still intact I start making my way to the roof entrance while giving one last word of advice. "Preston make sure they don't get inside, if they do you'll be in the same problem you had before I got here."

"Yes sir."

Preston's POV

I took aim and fired off a shot and saw that I had hit the raiders pipe pistol rendering it useless, I didn't put him down but at least he won't be popping shots at me anymore. I'm trying to keep them out but they just keep coming and I only have one rifle. 'Damnit I'm not going to let these people down, not again, please Nate hurry up I need backup.' I was so consumed with both my thoughts and focusing on the road that I didn't notice one of the Raiders had climbed to the roof to the right of me and took aim at me. I could only feel fear as time slowed to a crawl, I saw him aim his pipe rifle at me and I could see exactly where the bullet was going to land. Right where my heart is, I would bleed out quickly and there's nothing I can do about it.

'Huh what's that mechanical noise.' That thought was immediately followed up with that Raider disappearing underneath a hail of bullets and a loud thud as something heavy hit the ground. Out came Nate inside his power armor and wielding a minigun with the barrels spinning in preparation for its sole purpose and firing a stream of bullets. He strode out in front of the museum, stood with his legs shoulder width apart and his entire body language just said one simple message, 'I'm your problem now.' He half ran with his minigun sending fire and body parts flying in his wake as more and more raiders were cut down. This man moved in power armor as good as, if not better, then those Brotherhood of Steel scouts he had seen earlier.

'I don't know if God exists, but I do know that avenging angles do. Because I'm looking at one right now.'

Nate's POV

'Man, these guys are just stupid. No discipline to them what so ever.' If the way that the raiders either ran away or charged me without a single thought to strategy would suggest that their leader was either a strong man or kept them high on drugs. My bet would be on the latter if the leaders name is anything to go by.

As I finish the last of the ones that stood their ground and fought me a small wiry man stepped out into the middle of the road with two knives brandished with one in each hand.

"Hey tin man why don't you just stop this craziness. Look if you're looking for some caps, well as it just so happens there a guy up in that museum who's head is worth 300 caps. Now if you want to share I'm game. But if you continue things are going to get messy." Now this idiot didn't even wait for an answer before he rushed forward and tried to put a knife in my armpit. My armpit was covered in quality steel and his knife was some shitty piece of metal that he picked up somewhere. Half of the blade broke off and fell to the ground and he just realized how screwed he really is. I drop my minigun, grab him by his shirt and slam him into the car next to me and do three full power punches with my power armored fist. His face a complete bloody mess and it was clear that I caused some internal brain damage. I pick my minigun back up and put a few rounds in him just in case. He slumped down to the ground with both his face and chest bleeding and it was pooling on the ground in front of him.

This wasn't the first time I had to take someone out like that and it never gets easier. As I watch the few survivors run for their lives a loud banging sound and the sewer cover started moving. After a couple of tries the cover came flying off and out crawled one of the scariest creatures I had ever seen.

Covered in greyish brown scales it emerged from the sewer. Some sort of lizard that was bigger than a car, and just by looking at it, it was more dangerous than a tank. The thing roared loudly and crouch down on to all fours. One second I'm standing upright and the next I'm on my back wondering what the hell just happened. I look down and see a hole in my armored chest, I can tell it didn't penetrate all the way through but I should defiantly not let that happen again. I see that I managed to hold on to my minigun by some miracle. I get back up and fire off a few rounds and see them bounce off its thick hide.

'Damnit need to think of something and fast.' I noticed that there are a lot of vehicles so I start weaving between them and firing off shots, and dodging the occasional swipe by the massive creature, to stall for more time till I can think of something. I noticed that the red truck started burning and I remembered one of the safety problems that every vehicle has. Whenever a vehicle catches fire there incredibly prone to exploding. After I managed to get the damn thing near the truck I turned my head toward the museum.

"Preston hit the red truck right in the engine." I screamed and hoped that he heard me. As the thing lowered itself for another charge Preston fired a perfect shot in its engine and it exploded, sending the thing flying into the other car near it. I unleash my minigun with everything it has, I know I'm screaming but I can't hear it over the sheer volume of my minigun. I fire into anything I can; underbelly, arms, head, anything I can hit. When my minigun stopped firing and just spinning its barrels I dropped the weapon and pulled out my shotgun and approach slowly. The blood was leaking out of every hole I managed to put into it and was pooling in holes in the concrete. As I get close I notice something is off about its face, its nose is flaring as though it's still breathing.

Before I could react, I realized it was too late and I was on my side with a destroyed power armor left arm. I can feel a small trickle of blood down my arm as I try to get back up as fast as I could. I suddenly feel the creature grab me and lifted me up into the air. I look down and see the thing look me right into its eye's and roared. I take my shotgun and aim it down its throat and fire off a desperate shot. Suddenly I was on the ground with its heavy hand still wrapped around my waist. After I untangle myself from the dead hand I look at the creature in full. There's a hole in the back of its neck suggesting that the shotgun round made it.

'Can't take any risks I'll see if there's a way to put this thing out of its misery.' I carefully walk to its head and put my shotgun in the area I think is its brain. I Pull the trigger and see brain matter come flying out of the newly made hole and I knew I hit the mark.

I come out of my power armor and I can just tell that its damage beyond repair and is only fit for salvage. I pull out the fusion core, after all you never know when you might need a device that can produce a lot of energy, and walk back to the entrance of the museum while remembering something a teacher, whose name I can't remember for the life of me, told me when I was in elementary school.

'Liberty is earned and must be preserved at all costs.'

Alright that's it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed it and if you do please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing.


	5. Knowledge

Knowledge

Nate's POV

I walk back into the museum with my knees shaking and my body feeling like it'll give at any moment. All the fighting I had been doing for the past couple of hours were finally taking their toll on my body. When I finally get to the steps I fall to the ground with my body racked with every emotion I've felt finally allowing them to take over. The fear from the Raiders as they tried to kill me and the sheer terror as that huge lizard crawled out of the sewer, it was all too much for a single day.

'It can't be this difficult everywhere. Just how many people did I kill today? I lost count, and I have no idea how long I was asleep so it's possible that Shaun could be one of the raiders I killed, or he could another one I meet later.'

Thoughts like these and many more raced thru my head as the weight of everything finally hit me and I knew I couldn't just curl up into a ball and wait things out. I had to get back up and move forward if I'm going to find my son. The biggest obstacle I know is that I have no idea where to start and maybe these people can at least get me started. I need to focus on finding my son or else this world will consume me.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Preston, his eyes wide and his brow furrowed showing genuine concern.

"Yea I'm fine, just crashing from everything." I said trying to at least hide just how tired I really was.

"Well if you need a minute that's fine but I would suggest waiting till we can get someplace quite because those guys that survived are going to go get their friends and come back." Preston did have a point and it would be better to pass out in my own bed rather than some steps.

"Yea your right, hey where's dogmeat." I asked looking around looking for the dog, I was expecting to see him after everything was over.

"Currently getting his belly rubbed my Mama Murphy. She said that she saw a safe place not far from here." Said Preston

"Really? How's that possible? You can't see Sanctuary Hills from here?" I asked

"She's got something called the sight and according to her there's a safe place right over that hill." Said Preston while using his rifle to point in some vague direction. "So, it's called Sanctuary Hills huh? Fitting name. Hey, is your arm alright?"

I looked over suddenly remembering that my arm got cut from my fight with that creature and seeing that the blood has mostly stopped, which is good but I'm defiantly going to have to look at it later to make sure it doesn't get infected.

"It'll be fine." I answer shortly while feeling a massive headache coming on, most likely from coming down off an adrenalin high.

"So, I know you've already helped us more than I could ever expect, but I was wondering if you'd be willing to help us get the rest of the way." Preston asked

"Why not, just do you have something to eat I'm starving from that." I said while hearing my stomach growl

Preston handed me a can of Cram and I cracked it open and dove in with a gusto that I haven't had since my time in Alaska, during the Sterling Campaign. There always something about eating after defying death that made any food taste like the most delicious thing ever.

"Wow you packed that away." Said Preston with a look that was half surprise.

"Well giving death the middle finger can do that to you." I said with a smile on my face.

"Can't disagree with you there. Alright everyone we're going to get you guys to this place called Sanctuary Hills, he claims he's from there and can get us there safely. So if we have everything in order we should get going before nightfall." Shouted Preston

The six of us walked back to the same place I just came from and for the most part it went uneventful. Although Sturgis wanted my new home as his mancave, as if. When we arrived it was dark and everyone was to tired so I directed them toward houses I knew would have bed, or at least comfortable couches. Codsworth busied himself with everyone's needs once he knew that they could be considered friendly.

Neutral POV [I'm sticking with this from now on.]

Nate awoke in his old home and saw that Codsworth had already prepared his breakfast.

'Ok first chance I get I'm taking him with me.' Thought Nate as he opened a can of Cram and ate it with a bottle of purified water to wash it down.

Nate went down to his basement and opened his other locker. This one had his old armor and now he knew where he would get the supplies he would need to fix it.

Over the next few days Nate spent his time between either fixing his armor, scavenging for food, or asking questions about everything in this new world he now inhabits, all the while trying to get his new place, the Red Rocket truck stop, up and running. However, one morning Nate had a rather strange encounter with Mama Murphy. He woke up and saw her sitting in an old and comfortable looking chair, wherever she found it and had it moved to his bedroom is anyone's guess.

"Hey kid, or should I call you old man." Said Mama Murphy with a knowing smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" said Nate

"The sight showed me who you are. IT showed me what happened to you. You're a man out of time and out of hope and I think the sight wants me to help you." Said Murphy

"Oh yea how are you going to do that?" said Nate

Mama Murphy suddenly brought out an inhaler device and took in a large amount of whatever substance was inside it.

"Mama Murphy what the hell are you doing?" said Nate with his eyes wide, he didn't know what she took he just knew that she was drug addict and she shouldn't be taking anything.

"Its ok old man this is just how I use the sight." Said Mama Murphy as smoke came from her mouth, "I see you helping a man of plastic and clockwork inside a green jewel. I see you standing in a room of white when you finally meet your son. I can see that you've been thru a lot of pain and that more will come before your story is over." Mama Murphy bent forward while coughing up what ever substance was in her lungs.

Nate grabbed her by shoulder and helped her up into her chair. He held her until her coughing fit ended with concern since it never seemed to end.

"Sorry old man been using chems to long and its starting to take its toll on me is all." Said Mama Murphy

"Then don't do it again we need you alive." Said a concerned Nate

"Old man, you're going to need my help if you're going to find your son. I can feel it, something big is about to happen and I need to play my part. The sight showed me that you will be playing a big part of what's coming and you will need all the help you can get." Said Mama Murphy.

"Ok I get it but don't use chems if I have a problem then I'll figure it out myself." Said Nate

"Ok old man I get it, but you need to know that you will find your son and you will know its him when you find him. The sight showed me what you've already been thru. Your time in Alaska, what you had to do to your fellow human in that hellish war. It also showed me that you can't be burdened by dout and fear if your going to find your son." Said Mama Murphy with her eyes beginning to drupe from her body demanding sleep after doing something so taxing.

"Thank you but you need to rest and don't do this again." Said Nate as Mama Murphy passed out.

Nate looked at his finished armor and looked at his assault rifle and concluded that if he pushed himself he can begin his search by tomorrow morning with his rifle, shotgun and pistol; with his laser rifle as a replacement for his sniper rifle. He hoped it would be enough because now that he knew he would meet his son he felt the fire within him swell. He will find his son and god show mercy to anyone who gets in his way because he won't.

Alright that's it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed it if you did then please let me know in a review, even if its just letting me know what I'm doing wrong I'm more than willing to take alil constructive criticism.


	6. Journey

Journey

Nate, with Dogmeat and Codsworth in tow, set out from his new home to find some place called Dimond City. He was told it was the old baseball stadium that now serves as the largest settlement in the Boston area, although not the most prosperous that honor belonged to Bunker Hill. Nate walked along the old road until he saw a middle-aged woman sitting by her campfire with a two-headed cow standing next to her.

"Howdy, you willing to trade?" asked the woman while she put her hand behind her back.

'Right, everyone is armed.' Thought Nate

"Just looking for love sweetheart." Joked Nate.

She laughed, "That's good but my loving days are long over. Tell you what I'll give you a discount just making me laugh."

"How about I trade that discount for directions to get to Dimond City." Offered Nate while noting that she doesn't have anything worthwhile. Codsworth was giving everything a quick look and Dogmeat was chasing a butterfly and trying to catch it with his mouth.

"Hell, that's it, you must be new here. Just follow the road here and when it forks off go left and follow it further till you cross the river then follow the signs and you'll get there easily. Although you won't get there before nightfall so I would suggest finding a place to stay before the sun goes down." Said the woman.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry I never got your name?" asked Nate

"Names Carla, Trashcan Carla because I like to deal in junk. No raiders want this stuff and settlers do so it works for me." Said Carla

"Sir if I may, look at her wares again I believe there may be something we may find useful. Specifically, something on that pile over there." Said Codsworth while pointing to a pile Nate had missed.

Nate noticed a long piece of metal that looked very familiar. He asked if he could look it over and when she gave it to him he looked it over and knew exactly what it was.

"How much for this?" asked Nate

Dogmeat caught the butterfly in his mouth and he hated the taste of it.

"Oh that old thing I got a while ago and I haven't been able to get a buyer for it since no one knows what it is. 150 caps and its yours." Said Carla

"100."

"Deal"

Nate handed over the caps and pulled out his pistol. Carla instantly had pulled out her pipe pistol and pointed it at Nate.

"Just calm down I'm showing you what it does." Said Nate as he started fixing the item to the end of his pistol, "It's a silencer made for 10mm pistols."

Dogmeat decided to look to see if anything good was buried underneath a telephone post.

"Hell wish I had known I would have charged you double." Said Carla with a surprised look on her face, she wouldn't have said to his face but she had to respect him for discovering what it was.

Codsworth was busy taking inventory and making sure that they have enough food for three weeks, after all one must be prepared for any eventuality, such as a freak snow storm that buries them in 20 ft of snow.

"Well now you know, if it helps ease the pain I can tell you that there's a new settlement up the road and they'd be more than willing to trade." Said Nate while pointing up the road, "Just announce yourself to a man in a cowboy hat and let him know why you're here."

With a small smile she waved bye, said her thanks, grabbed the reigns on her cow and walked in the direction he pointed. Nate continued walking down the road while taking in this new world he was going to spend the rest of his life in.

'So much lost because of human stupidity and desperation, but also coming back with courage and love.' Mused Nate 'I wonder if there can be a place for me and Shaun."

"GET YOUR FUCKING SON OUT HERE NOW, HE OWS US MONEY." Someone bellowed nearby loud enough for Nate to hear loud and clear.

"FUCK YOU, YOU GOT MY SON ADDICTED TO CHEMS AND YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST HAND EVERYTHING OVER. GO TAKE A DEATHCLAW HORN UP YOUR ASS." Yelled an equally loud woman

'Oh, that's just wonderful I can't go more than ten feet without something happening.' Thought an annoyed Nate, 'Is this world just this shitty or am I just that unlucky.'

"What do you want to do sir?" asked Codsworth.

"I'll walk right up to them and you see if you can loop around. They shouldn't take notice if a Mr. Handy is just floating around. If anything goes sideways you hit them with a flame and I'll have my guns and armor." Explain Nate as he pointed where he wants Codsworth to go.

"Right sir." Codsworth floated off into the direction he indicated.

Nate walked up in a calm casual manner, so he didn't look threatening, or at least tried not to consider he was in heavy combat armor and has three weapons strapped to him.

'Why the hell am I doing this? I have to find my son, not solve every problem I come across. So why the hell am I risking my neck for people I don't know?'

Nate knew the truth though it was the same reason why he joined the army, he didn't like bullies and there just was somethings he wasn't going to tolerate.

Memories of his time in the orphanage came back as he remembered one of the bigger kids pinning him to the ground and punched him repeatedly simply because a potential family looked like they wanted to adopt him, but instead chose a different kid. Yea he really doesn't like bullies.

"Who the fuck are you? Put your hands up where I can see them." Said the man.

Nate noticed that there was a man and woman wearing various amounts of leather garb. They both had pipe pistols, what is with everyone and these pieces of shit, pointed at him and just like he predicted they didn't take notice of Codsworth. Dogmeat was sitting beside Nate at the ready to defend his best friend.

"Calm down I'm not going to start anything. Just seeing if this can be resolved peacefully." Said Nate

The man got right up into his face with his gun, if it could be called that, at the ready.

"Who the fuck is this guy, he sounds like one of those pussy ass minute men." Said the woman

'Well that's a no.' thought Nate, 'That's it asshole keep thinking your in charge.'

"Excuse me I was wondering if you'd be willing to talk about our lord and savior Jesus Christ." Said Codsworth.

The distraction, which he didn't tell Codsworth to do, worked. When they turned there heads at the truly odd thing they heard Nate quickly grabbed his gun, turned it around and put three rounds into his chest.

The woman turned her head and fired off a single round, she would never get a second round because Codsworth lit her up and Nate finished her off with one to the head.

"Sir are you alright?" said a concerned Codsworth

"Fine, it glanced off my armor." Said Nate, 'Still hurts like hell though, even with armor I'm going to have to be careful, I don't have a medic on standby with all the good drugs on hand.'

"Hey, names Trudy and if your friendly you can come on in." said the woman while waving him into her 'house', with was an old restaurant that's been repurposed into her makeshift shop.

Nate walked in and saw an older woman with, who he guessed, her son lying on the ground in the fetal position with pain clearly being seen on his face.

"Is your son going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine, couple of weeks drying up and he'll be back to his old self, especially now that the trash has been put out. Oh don't worry about us now, these guys weren't affiliated to anyone and no one will miss them. Now if you don't mind I've got two bodies to bury and you need a reward. Here's 5 Stimpacks for you, should come in handy." Said Trudy as she handed Nate the stimpacks.

"Aren't these things pretty valuable?" asked Nate

"You kidding me these things are everywhere. No one really knows where there coming from but no one's really questioning it." Explained Trudy

"Well thanks for the Stimpacks." Said Nate as he walked out the door.

The rest of the trip went by pretty much without incident, oh sure he saw the occasional bloat fly and rashstag, both of which ended up becoming meals when he could make them. When night fell he walked up to the third floor of an apartment complex and settled in for the night. Nate was eating a salted and cooked rashstag steak with a bottle of purified water to wash it down. Codsworth was floating outside the doorway, making sure nothing could sneak up on him while he slept. Dogmeat was sitting beside Nate begging for food in his own pathetic way.

"You know if people see you like this they won't take you seriously." Said Nate

Dogmeat just cocked his head sideways. How on earth a dog can be this cute and still bite a man's throat out was beyond Nate. Nate threw Dogmeat a quarter of his steak and split half a can of cram with him. Nate had to admit Rashstag had its own flavor, it reminded him of venision of the old world, which makes sense since there mutated deer, but it was even more fatty and better tasting then it use to be.

Nate had finished taking off his armor when he heard a woman scream.

Alright that's it for this chapter hope you enjoy it. Now I know it seems weird that I'm posting two chapter in a single day considering before it would take me over a month to post previous chapters. Well the reason why is because I had a lot of real life stuff going on and I was working on another fic that's on a different site. Anyway I've been thinking about going back and rewriting the first chapter since its so different from these latest ones. If you think I should let me know by writing out a review.


	7. First impressions

First impressions

Nate heard a woman scream and went to the window to see what was going on. He looked out and saw that a woman wearing a red trench coat was running from people who looked more like zombies then people.

'These must be the feral Ghouls Perston was talking about.' Thought Nate, 'There are six of them and if they catch her she's as good as dead. Should I help her or leaver her to her fate?'

"Sir are we going to help this poor woman?" asked Codsworth

Nate grabbed his laser musket and turned the handle to charge the shot.

"I'll set some mines and have my flamer at the ready." Said Codsworth as he grabbed a bag and went out the door to do his job.

Nate aimed his laser musket at the closest ghoul to the woman and fired off a shot. If there was one nice thing about laser weapons is that there not affected by wind or a lot of other things a sniper needs to consider. Unfortunately, though they also give away the person's position and after he fell the third ghoul they noticed and made a mad dash toward him. But the good news is that the woman managed to get away.

"Codsworth get ready there on the way here." Said Nate as he fired another shot and caused the fourth one to fall.

Dogmeat was hunched over and his teeth bared, he was ready for anything to come up the staircase. Nate managed to get five of the six before it managed to get out of his line of sight and the explosion he heard would be a guess that the mine Codsworth put down got it.

"Sir good news the mine got the last one so we're clear." Said Codsworth

"Great but we have to pack up and move somewhere else." Said Nate as he started packing his combat armor into a sack.

"Alright sir but mind if I ask why?" said Codsworth as he removed the mines that didn't get used.

"Because everyone just saw where we are and I'm not going to spend the rest of the night fighting every raider in the city." Said Nate as he ran down the stairs with Dogmeat following behind.

Nate managed to get out of there mere minutes before a group of raiders ran up the same stairs that Nate just walked down. He continued walking until he found a safe space, it was inside a playground rocket ship. He fell asleep with Codsworth watching over him and Dogmeat curled up against him so both could stay warm.

The next morning Nate put his armor back on and made his way to Dimond city. He knew he was close when he saw men wearing baseball uniforms while using catcher gear as makeshift armor and the area was littered with automated guns. One of the guards approached him with yet another pipe pistol held in his hand, seriously why do people have these things? Do they want their hands to be blown off?

"Hey, can't say I've seen you around? Mind if I ask what your business is." Said the Guard and judging by his demeanor and the serious hardware backing him up Nate had better answer truthfully unless he wants to do an impression of swiss cheese.

"I heard there's someone who could help me find my son. Did I come to the right city?" asked Nate while keeping an eye on the direction of every gun.

"Oh ok your hear for Valentine. Best detective in the city bar none." Said the Guard

A bullet suddenly went whizzing by Nates head and entered the poor guard's forehead, killing him instantly. Before his body hit the ground, Nate had turned around and cover behind a cement barricade when a number of green giants seemingly melted out of an abandoned building.

Nate tried to return fire but was pinned by the creature's pipe pistols and assault rifles. Nate saw several new guards running and firing off their own weapons and gave Nate the needed few seconds to get up and return fire.

'How the hell does this keep happening to me. I was just walking along minding my own business when suddenly a bunch of fucking orks come out of nowhere.' Thought Nate as he gave Codsworth and Dogmeat the signal to moving into the building 'If its just us trading bullets we're going to lose. These things are mountains of meat and, most likely, can take a lot of punishment. I need to get in close with my shotgun and put them down.'

Nate aimed his rifle at the closest door and saw a huge four-legged beast run out. Nate fired off a shot and nailed it in the shoulder and Dogmeat got between him and the, he assumed, other dog. He told Codsworth to back him up and Nate made it inside the building. He shouldered his rifle and brought his shotgun out. He climbed the stairs and saw his first super mutant. Nate didn't even come up to its shoulder and its sickly green skin covered massive muscles and a very small head.

Nate aimed his weapon and fired a shell into the super mutant's back, causing it to double over from pain but it was still standing.

'Yep they can take a beating.' Thought Nate as he realized how screwed he was.

The super mutant let out a roar and ran toward Nate with a sledgehammer in hand. It brought the hammer up over its head, Nate only had time to move his head slightly to the side when the hammer came down on his shoulder. The hammer blow accidently made Nate pull the trigger on his shotgun, right into the shin of the super mutant, practically removing its leg from the knee down. It let out a howl of pain as Nate stumbled back and used the sole second he knew he would get and brought up his shotgun. He aimed for center mass but his shoulder was messed up from the hammer and the kickback brought the shell upward into its neck, decapitating it.

Codsworth came up the stairs and immediately injected a stimpak into Nates arm. He felt the pain subside, but not disappear entirely, he knew it was working and he was cursing himself for doing something so stupid.

"Sir there are 4 more left that I counted. Three more like the one you just killed and one that has a lot more armor and a laser rifle." Said Codsworth, "Also they heard you and they are on there way here now."

'That's the leader.' Thought Nate as he grabbed one of the Molotov cocktails it had and threw it down the scaffolding. Giving himself a minute to heal while the mutants continued to fire away at the guards while keeping an eye on him. Nate noticed that one more of the guards was on the ground with a pool of blood near him. He grabbed the other remaining cocktail and set it in one of the pockets on his belt.

Nate saw the flames die down and he readied himself. He moved forward while firing off his shotgun, Codsworth followed while wrapping his arm around Nate and used his flamethrower to keep their heads down. Nate fired into one of the mutants sending the buckshot into the side of its head.

"Sir I'm out of fuel." Said Codsworth

"Right get into the hallway and make sure no one flanks me." Said Nate as he fired another shell into a mutants leg, removing it from his body. Nate grabbed it and used his mighty strength to haul it over the scaffold and heard it land on the bottom floor. Nate yelled out the dogs name and Dogmeat ripped out its throat. Nate did the same to the other and saw the leader. IT was also a super mutant but was covered in metal and was dual welding sledgehammers.

"AH fuck me." Said Nate as his shotgun fired off a shell, which bounced off its armor. It swung the hammer and barely missed his head and Codsworth came forward and used his buzzsaw to leave a deep gash on its wrist. It dropped the hammer and used the other one two handed. It took a swing at Codsworth but Nate push it aside and took the blow in his armored side. Nate felt his side on fire as he fired off another shell that injured both of its arms and some of it hit his face.

The mutant howled in pain and Nate, with his side in pain, pulled out the cocktail, light the rag, and threw it on to the mutant. It screamed and ran out of the room and fell to the ground and didn't get back up.

Nates shoulder and ribs were on fire and the stimpak was helping but it'll take a while before everything goes away. He was limping and it hurt to breath, he needed to use support to get anywhere.

"Sir please don't do that again. I'm your Mr. Handy and its my job to sacrifice for you, not the other way around." Said Codsworth

"Hey we're friends aren't we?" said Nate

"I like to think so but I've already lost you once and I don't think I could bare to lose you again." Said Codsworth

"I know buddy but I won't want to lose you to." Said Nate

Nate used Codsworth as support as he walked back to meet the guards.

"You guys alright, that was one hell of a surprise." Said the guard

"Yea it was, don't suppose there's a doctor inside the city?" asked Nate while feeling a surge of pain

"Yea there are two, you probably want Doc Weather. Get inside quickly before more come. Oh and if we find anything we'll let you know, because you defiantly earned it." Said the guard

"Thanks."

Nate walked along the road, seeing more guards and auto turrets, when he came to the door and saw, what he assumed was, the same woman he saw the night before.

'Nora.'

Alright that's it folks I hope you enjoyed it and if you did or you want to tell me ways to improve let me know in a review.


	8. Meetings

Meetings

Nate, using Codsworth as support, walked up to the woman, who was currently in the middle of trying to debate her way into the city.

"Come on I was almost chased down by Feral's last night and just now I heard gun fire going off nearby, it sounded like the Great war for crying out loud." Said Piper.

"Piper the mayor's really steamed at you for that last article you wrote. He told me to not let you in no matter what." Said the clearly exasperated guard.

Nate heard her make a few more arguments along with a few 'choice' words being swapped between them. He was taken aback for a moment when he saw her. The resemblance to his late wife was striking, her facial features were similar and from a short distance he could have her confused but closer the differences were there. She had shoulder length raven black hair that was topped off with a news boy hat that was the same color as her coat with a little piece of paper in her hat that said 'Press'. The red leather outfit did little to hide her, rather curvy, figure.

Nate stood there, dumbstruck, as she tried to get her way inside.

"Hey hey you, you want to get inside, don't you? Just play along." Whispered Piper as she brought her mouth closer to the microphone, "You saying you have a lot of new salvage, a nice big haul that your willing to sell. So what do you say? You wanna be the one who tells crazy Merna about this good opportunity to make some caps."

"Damnit Piper." Said the guard as the doorway opened.

'Well hello their cutie. I kind of hope I can get an interview with you.' Thought Piper as she got a good look at her new acquaintance.

"We better hurry before they get wise." Said Piper as she waved him in and they both walked in, well Nate had to be carried in.

"You slanderer, you fiend who opened the gate and let you in?" bellowed the mayor

Nate looked at him and could tell exactly what kind of person he is. His perfectly trimmed mustache and perfectly tailored suit, in an age where everything is patched up and every piece of metal has rust on it let him know exactly what kind of person he is. He would have fit right in with the corrupt politicians that Nate saw before the bombs went off.

"Yea that's rich coming from the guy that locked out the press. Here's a news flash, corrupt mayor tries to shut down the press. How's that fit you?" said Piper letting her feeling be heard for everyone to hear.

The mayor harrumphed and turned toward Nate. "You look like Dimond city material, now tell me do you feel like they can print what rubbish they want with little to no proof, like say that the mayor is a synth."

"Oh, there's plenty of proof with backing by more than five people." Said Piper defiantly, figuring that Nate would side with the mayor. After all, if he wanted to do some trading or get a home here it would make sense to get on the mayor's good side.

"If her evidence is backed by a number of people then she's well within her rights to run whatever she wants. We need a strong press to keep politicians in check." Said Nate, glad he remembered a couple of things Nora taught him about law and how to make an argument.

"See you're the only one who thinks that mayor." Said Piper

"Consider you and your sister on notice." Said the Mayor as he stormed past the standing guards.

Nate saw the Mayor walk off and saw two guards follow him, one that was bald and had sunglasses over his eye, Nate had no idea why that stuck with him, it just did.

'Interesting accent, only heard ghouls and vault dwellers sound like him.' Thought Piper as she got a good look at her new acquaintance. 'His large muscles seemed fuller then the average large raider and full face would suggest that he had more food growing up. Those coupled with the fact that he has a wide-eyed expression would say that he grew up in a vault. Question is which one?'

"Come on in I'll introduce you to my sister?" said Piper as she waved for him to join her.

'Nora did say that if she didn't become a lawyer she would have become a reporter. She always did like helping people.' Thought Nate as a pain in his chest grew, this one wasn't from the hammer blow earlier. Nate's heart still ached and the occasional flash of that time still plagued him. Nora was still a part of him.

The two walked into the baseball field and saw the great green jewel in all its squalid splendor. The divide between rich and poor was as obvious as night and day. The nicest buildings that were made with the 'finest' materials were obviously for the more rich and affluent while the poor were making due with whatever they could find. In some ways, it reminded him of what it was like before the war.

Nate saw a little 10-year-old girl holding up a paper and shouting the headlines. When she turned toward us her face lit up. She hopped off her box and ran up to give her sister a hug.

"Your back, I was worried about you." Said Nat

"Hey you know me, I always come back. So how's the old girl?" Wondered Piper

"It really needs some attention." Said Nat

"Ahh you've been saying that for months and the old girl just keeps going." Said Piper

"I can take a look if you want?" offered Nate

Both turned to look at Nate with a look of mild surprise. They figured that a guy as big as him wouldn't know how to fix anything, after all why fix it yourself when you can get someone to do it for you.

"So what's the catch?" Pondered Nat

"Directions to Nick Valentine and lunch." Offered Nate

"Deal"

Nate was looking the ancient printing press over and from every angle, his armor was laid in a neat pile while Nat was doing her best to interrogate the poor mechanic.

"Does it need new parts?"

"Maybe a washer and some oil but so far no."

"Do you know what your doing?"

"I've worked on machines more complicated then this."

"Do you know how to make new parts?"

"Yes."

"Have you killed any raiders?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Over a dozen so far."

"You must be new here, You from a vault?"

"Sorta."

"You kill any super mutants?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"4"

"Are you faking this to try and get with my sister?"

"No, just looking for directions and making friends."

"Are you into guys?"

"No I like women."

"If you like women then how come your not trying to get with my sister. Only people who don't are people with something to hide."

"Then wouldn't it make more sense for me to try and get with her so I become a blind spot."

"Shut up."

Nat threw Nate a look and walked inside their room and Nate continued his inspection. After about an hour piper showed up with two cups full of some noodle dish and a bottle of Nuka-Cola in her other hand.

"So here's half your payment, and the other half after you finish." Said Piper as she sat down and offered the spot next to her.

Nate sat down and took the bowl offered to him. It was a simple, but delish, noodle soup that filled the belly quickly. As Nate slurped up his noodles he saw people going about their daily lives.

"So, what vault you from Blue?" asked Piper as she took a swig from her own cola.

"Just got out of vault 111, wait Blue?" Asked Nate

"Yea you may not be wearing the vault suit but that fish out of water look is a dead giveaway. Surprisingly that's not the most interesting this about you." Said Piper while giving Nate a serious look.

Nate knew what was about to happen, Nora often threw him that look when she was about to interrogate him. "What would that be?" Nate said while feeling his skin get sweatier from the anxiety of being in a situation that he didn't want to be in and being confronted by a woman who looked like his dead wife.

"Give me an interview and I'll tell you. In fact if you give me an interview I'll start tagging along. You need all the help you can get outside of Dimond City." Said Piper confident that she offered him something he wouldn't refuse, unfortunately for her he wasn't willing to talk.

"Here's tomorrows headline 'Local man says no'" said Nate with a small smile on his face. He would have gladly taken the help, especially from a rather attractive woman, but he needed to stay focused on finding his son and not finding someone to sleep with.

Piper scoffed and threw him a look, the same look Nat gave him earlier, and Nate knew that look. She wasn't going to give up and nothing is going to stop her from getting the answers she wants, probably why she's a reporter.

Nate slammed the cola and finished fixing the printing press. It was late afternoon when he finished and she gave him the directions he needed and as it turns out he wasn't to far away. He walked down the alleyway and came upon a little out of the way place with a red neon light sign. Nate opened the door and walked in.

Alright that's it I hope you enjoy it. If you have ideas on how I can improve let me know I do listen an I do try and implement it, I'm just not that successful at it. Anyway as for the idea of Romance I'm going to implement it but its not going to be the main thing about this story.


	9. Touring

Touring

Nate walked into the office and saw a woman, clearly concerned about something, walking back and forth the small office.

"God Nick what did you get yourself into this time." Whispered the woman

"I'm sorry I'm trying to find Nick Valentine?" said Nate

"Well you're too late I don't think he's coming back this time." Said Ellie

"Well I was told that he might be to help me so if I have to go and get him then leave it to me." Said Nate

"No offense but I don't know you." Said Ellie

"Well what other choice do you have? I'm willing to go get him and you want him back." Said Nate

"He trying to find a missing person. There main base is a vault out in the commons. Now what's the price?" asked Elllie

"Help me pay for a doctor and I'll go to hell to get him back." Stated Nate

Ellie looked him over and tried to get a bead on him. His open posture said that he's most likely serious and his face said that he was determined to do something and if he's asking for Nick then most likely he's looking for someone. If it was just him looking to see if his significant other was cheating, which is the bread and butter of this job, then he would have looked somewhere else. No, he needs Nick and if his hardware is any indication then he can do it.

"Deal."

As Nate walked out of Nick's office, with the information where he is, Codsworth returned from whatever errand he set himself to along with Dogmeat, who also had a smaller dog walking behind him.

'Huh wonder where he met her.' Thought Nate

She was a black Scottish Terrier with a red leather collar. Dogmeat barked something to her and she took off in a different direction.

"Got yourself a girlfriend boy?"

Dogmeat bark while his tail wagged rapidly.

"Good boy."

"Indeed sir, I've managed to find an appropriate doctor with some measure of skill and has met my rather high standards, if barely." Said Codsworth

"Thanks but keep that last part to yourself please." Said Nate while following the robot to the doctors.

"If you wish sir, please follow me." Said Codsworth as he turned around and showed him the way.

"Your really lucky that you only have sever bruising and not a crushed shoulder." Said doctor Sun as he looked over Nate's injured shoulder.

"Thank my armor Doc." Said Nate while letting out a grunt of pain form the doctors prodding.

"Hey doc I think I need a shot. Spending a night in a sewer isn't the healthiest of places. Oh hey Blue, wha what are you doing here?" wondered Piper as seem a little shocked to see him.

"Doc's making sure I'm good to go. Ellie said that Nick might have been kidnapped and she told me where he likely is." Said Nate as he winced in pain from a needle being inserted into his shoulder.

"Wait, Nicks been kidnapped? Where is he?" demanded Piper, finally taking notice that he was shirtless, and that he has nice muscles.

"He's in the commons, there's a vault in the area and that's exactly where I would set up shop." Said Nate as he put is shirt back on, also causing him to wince again from pain, he started to put his armor back on when Piper grabbed him hand.

"If you heading to the commons then you're going to need help from someone who's been there." Said Piper, "Look Blue if you want my help I'm more than willing. Nick's saved me more time then I care to count and now I can return the favor."

'Not gonna lie part of me wants to say no.' thought Nate as he got a good look at her face and he felt a sharp pain in his chest. 'Why the hell does the one person who is useful looks just like my dead wife, God really has a cruel sense of humor.'

"I would suggest taking her sir. We don't know the area very well and we could use a guide." Suggested Codsworth.

Dogmeat barked his approval.

'Huh weird why did he look at me like that? Also, what's with that Mr. Handy? He's not acting like one that got hacked and yet he's acting like he's known him for some time. The only time I've seen one act like this was the time a prewar ghoul was traveling with his old robot. What the hell is with him?' Thought Piper

"Alright Piper you can come. But how come your calling me Blue?" asked Nate

"Well its clear your from a vault, with the wide eyes, pipboy, and SEVER lack of knowledge about the local area." Explain Piper

'If it wasn't for those damn bombs I would know my way around better then you.' Thought Nate

"Alright let me tell my sister and then I can get going." Said Piper as she exited the office.

"Damnit Piper she forgot the whole reason she came to my office in the first place. Here give her this in the buttocks and that she can't sit down for at least 20 minutes." Said Doctor Sun as he shoved a needle in Nate's hand. A rather large needle that look like it'll hurt a lot when it gets used.

"I have to say I rather like her. She reminds me of the missus in some ways." Said Codsworth

"In more ways than you realize buddy." Said Nate.

Dogmeat barked in approval.

"FFFUCKING ASSHOLE." Yelled Piper as Nate removed the needle from the optimal part of the body. Codsworth applied some antiseptic and Dogmeat was lying down taking a nap.

"This might have been less painful if you didn't just take off and let the doctor do this." Complain Nate

"Wow Piper you've only known him for 15 minutes and already you've showing him your ass." Joked a smirking Nate as Piper readjusted her pants and threw her a dirty look.

"Where did you hear that from?" asked Nate with an incredulous look

"Sheffield, but he didn't explain what it really ment though." Said Nat

'I'm gonna string him up next time I see him.' Thought Piper

Nate let out a little chuckle at Nat's innocence and Codsworth let out a scoff. Dogmeat continued his nap.

"Alright alright not that its over let me get my gun and we can get going." Said Piper as she disappeared into the back of their room.

"Actually Sir if I may talk, I noticed that there's a gun merchant here and I believe I saw some of the missing parts you needed for your other weapons." Said Codsworth

Piper emerged from the back and proudly showed off her weapon. A rusted piece of metal and wood that was the bane of Nates exitance, the dreaded pipe pistol.

"Oh hell no, you are not using that thing while you're traveling with me." Said a flustered Nate

"What? It's a reliable weapon with lots of ammo available. It can be easily modified to do whatever you want it to." Explained Piper

"Yea including exploding in your hand." Said Nate, "If you want a pistol I would suggest a 10mm and modify it from there. It has a lot of the same modifications and is much more reliable."

"So what makes you an expert in weapons." Said Piper with an accusing look on her face, 'Does this guy think that I don't know anything about guns. Is it because I'm a woman, it better not be.'

Nate simply handed her his assault weapon and she looked it over. The welds on it were perfectly made, the charger moved easily with nothing but her pinky finger, it had the perfect amount of gun oil and all the of mechanics of it was almost completely dirt free, the only bit that were there was clearly new. Piper had to admit this man knew his weapons and it showed.

"So, 10mm you said?"

At the merchants store Nate talked with Arturo, a lovely Latino man with a slight accent and an ever bigger love of guns then Nate does.

"Do you have a barrel for a .308 rifle?" asked Nate as he put the rifle on his table.

"Sure thing just got it a week ago." Arturo laid the barrel down and Nate knew that it was a sub-par barrel by the lower quality metal used. Nate looked over and saw a similar barrel that was a much better quality. The last thing Nate wanted was to have the barrel explode in his face because he decided to cheap out.

"Could I look at that barrel over there?" Nate pointed to the desired barrel that was under several other items.

"Ha nice catch just wanted to see if you were as good as you said you were." Arturo set the bad barrel aside and grabbed the more desired barrel.

"Blue I have my pistole why are we still here? Nick is still waiting for us." Whined Piper

"Because a mission's success or failure can depend on how well prepared a person is." Said Nate as he examined the barrel and after meeting his approval he looked at several more items. At the end he managed to get a barrel and a better sight for his sniper rifle, a recon scope for his assault rifle and a new break for his shot gun. Unfortunately, though he didn't have the tubing for his ripper but he did have a new chain so there's that at least.

"You know I noticed that your has that black strip, What's that for?" asked Arturo

"It's a solar panel, mine's a recon helmet so I have a few more options then a normal suit does." Explain Nate.

"Blue come on Nick needs to be rescued." Complained Piper

"Alright I'm coming just need to affix everything and then we can get going." Nate made a gesture toward Arutro's workbench and he nodded that he can use them.

"You know Blue as much firepower as you carry someone might think you like to fight." Said Piper

"What are you talking about I'm a man of peace." Said Nate as he started his work on his assault rifle.

*Several hours later*

"Blue you are an engine of destruction." Complained Piper

"What? They were the ones who said 'either caps or lead' so I gave them brass. They made their choices." Said Nate as he put a round threw a wooden barrier killing the person on the other side.

"Yea which attracted more of the local gang which we had to kill, there's more than a two dozen dead people here. That means we might attract super mutants looking for a meal." Said Piper

"Ohh hey check it out a missile launcher wonder why they didn't use it on me?" pondered Nate to no one as he opened the tube and looked inside, inspecting the tube for any defects.

"They didn't use it because they wanted to kill us for our stuff." Explained Piper, she continued looking out at the distance to make sure she didn't see any moving green mountains.

"Alright sir I've looted the bodies off all caps and ammo appropriate for you and Piper's weapons." Said Codsworth as he held up a brown bag nearly full to the brim with caps and a second bag with ammo held in the same claw.

Codsworth handed Nate the two bags and he went thru them. Nate knew he was going to split it 50-50 with her for all the help she gave and it was times like these that he wished that he wasn't a decent person. Nate knew he was going to need money to find his son. Either from buying more powerful weapons or by buying the right people off. It didn't matter what he needed to do, he will find his son no matter how high the body count gets. In spite of how he like to show himself to other he always felt some measure of guilt when he took a human life and the rather large amount of raiders was no different.

"If everything's done blue were almost at the Commons." Said Piper as she pointed down the street.

"I'm sorry sir I'm afraid that the rocket launcher is to big for you to be able to carry." Said Codsworth.

Nate hated to admit it but he was right. He set the launcher down and started walking and came to the Boston Commons. It was an old park with a lake in the middle and considering everything that had happened in the past 200 years it was in shocking condition. A site that didn't bode well for ones survival.

"Careful blue a lot of people don't come back from the commons." Warned Piper and the fact that her head was even more on a swivel set Nate off even more.

Dogmeat's back fur was standing up and something seemed off about the whole place. It was far to quite then the area should be, no birds sang, no raiders yelling their threats, and no super mutants taking shots at them. It was quite on a level that was not natural.

A green mountain suddenly sprang out of the pond and let itself be known. A large amount of its green skin was hidden behind its self-made armor, that was made of broken swan boats. It was easily two stories tall and let out a mighty roar. It charged the group.

Alright that's it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. If you did please let me know in a review.


	10. Swan Song

Swan Song

The insanely large super mutant, Nate would later learn his name was Swan, lumbered toward the group. It used its large anchor and swung upward hitting a rusted-out car. The car flew out of Swans way and landed closer to Nate and company.

"You and Dogmeat go to the left and try and keep him distracted. Codsworth, you go back and get that missile launcher we left behind. I'm going straight, between the two of us we should be able to keep him distracted until he gets back." Ordered Nate while handing Piper his Laser Musket, he figured she would need the extra firepower.

Piper followed without saying a word in objection, a move that would later on shock her. But in the moment, it felt natural, she and the dog moved to the left and ran down the small stairs and took cover behind a large tree and fired a couple of shots from her laser musket at Swan. The rounds practically bounced off of his skin but they did the job, he turned toward her and started lumbering.

Nate was doing his best to dodge the various debris being thrown his way and getting shots off whenever he could. When he saw Swan turn to the left he knew it was because of Piper. He heard a noise and, while getting under some cover, looked behind him and saw Codsworth carrying the missile launcher and several missiles. Nate smiled and ran.

Piper, followed by dogmeat, ran as a piece of thrown debris shattered against the tree she was hiding behind. She pulled out her new pistol and fired a couple of rounds, she must have hit something sensitive because it flinched which gave her a couple of precious seconds to get behind a statue, solid marble so it was sturdier then a burned-out tree. Swan lumbered closer when an explosion happened behind Swan causing it to almost fall over. Piper couldn't tell what was going on but she guessed Nate got his new toy.

Nate opened up the missile tube and slid a new missile and aimed down the crude sight, really wishing he had a missile target system like he was used to. He fired off another missile just in time for Swan to turn and take the missile into his stomach and, once again, almost fall over from the force of the explosion. The lumbering Behemove super mutant got back up and grabbed into his pile of debris on his back and sent a piece of concrete flying at such speed that Nate didn't have any time to dodge, the only thing that saved his life was that he missed him.

But the sickening sound of crunching metal followed by metal scrapping across the ground made Nate turn his head and see that Swan may have missed him, but it did hit something.

"CODSWORTH!" screamed Nate, while holding the last missile, as he saw his robot companion slide to a halt. 'Don't let your emotions get the better of you, first focus on the threat then tend to him.'

Nate reloaded the launcher and aimed for the third and last time. Nate fired the missile just as Swan was winding up to throw something new at Nate and it got a missile in its upper chest area. Swan, finally, collapsed forward to the ground and was not moving. Nate had to make sure it was dead for sure by climbing onto its back and fired a few rounds from his assault rifle into the back of his head. Nate dropped his rifle and pulled out his small bag of tools and ran to Codsworth. He needed to help his friend before he lost someone else. Nate dropped to his knees and got to work as soon as he got to Codsworth. His oil was beginning to pool on the ground as Nate looked him over. His case was partially sheared off exposing his inner workings and the housing for his propulsion system was cracked beyond repair. The sparks coming from inside were defiantly not a good sign, it means that parts of him weren't getting power and he might start on fire if he didn't get to work. Two of his arms were missing as well as one of his eyes, Nate had no idea where they landed.

"Nate, is Codsworth alright?" asked Piper as she ran toward him.

"Its not good, I need your help." Said Nate as he started working on fixing his fuel lines, replacing and applying sealing agents.

Piper slid to her knees, scrapping them but she didn't pay it any attention, she immediately started looking over his computer system to see what damage he had taken when Codsworth turned one of his eyes and looked at her.

"Oh, my goodness Nora you're ALIVE. It's so good to finally see you, now we can be a happy family again once we find Shaun." Said Codsworth.

Nate ignored what he said and only focused on saving him. After he fixed his fuel lines he started working on his wiring. Nate use every ounce of his technical knowledge to try and save Codsworth.

Covered in oil and various other fluids Nate managed to patch him up to the point that he won't shut down for good. But he's going to need additional materials and more specialized machines to get him back into working order. Nate used a blanket and covered Codsworth and lifted him onto a tarp.

"Alright I need you to get him to Dimond City get some steel and as much copper as you can get, here use my caps, also Mr. Handy fuel, oil and coolant." Explained Nate to Piper as he handed her his small collection of caps.

"This should be enough, you sure you want to go down there by yourself?" asked Piper

"Nick needs to get free and I have the armor and firepower to do it. Codsworth is on fumes but he'll hold for a week or so and I need him to find my son." Said Nate

Piper grabbed the ends of the tarp and turned toward Nate as if she was about to give a reply but didn't utter a word. Years as a reporter had taught her when to push a subject and when to back off and ask at a later time. Right now, was one of those times to back off.

Piper dragged Codsworth back to Dimond city with Dogmeat coming along as backup. Nate got onto the back of Swan rummaged thru his belongings, he found a device that was yellow and a metal plate pushed outward when he pulled the trigger. Nate put the new device in his backpack and looked over his weapons to make sure they were ready. Because he has a detective to rescue.

Alright that's it I know it was somewhat short but I wanted this to be more action packed and I spent and the reason why it took me so long was because I wanted to do the proper research and now I think I know how I want to do my story. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this story and if you want to let me know how to improve or simply let me know I'm doing a good job just leave me a review.


	11. Surprises

Surprises

Nate walked down the stairs into the subway entrance. He noticed that there were two guards at the stairway. He immediately ducked behind a pillar before they had a chance to see him and they revealed something rather nice to hear.

"You know the boss needs kill Nick it's just making him look weak in front of the other members." Said the gang member he sounded like a normal person.

"He's known Nick since he was a little kid. Sentimentality is the only reason why he's still alive. Besides you don't want to say that within earshot of his crazy girlfriend. I swear that broad is crazier than any raider in the commonwealth." Said the other Gang member except Nate noted something seemed off about his voice, like sandpaper or that somehow is voice had dried up.

Nate noted what they said and took his assault rifle and fired at them. He took them by surprise and took them down with only three bullets, one for the regular person and two or the other one. His skin seemed dried up and reminded him of those Feral Ghouls that he had seen last night.

'Must be a ghoul before they become feral, makes sense.' Thought Nate as he pulled out his pistole and attached the silencer to the end. Nate figured he was going to be outnumbered and alone. Best bet is to take as many as possible out before they figure out there getting killed. Nate used the pistole and put a round in each of the guard's heads in case they decided to get back up.

Nate walked down the stairs, he also removed several traps, and knelled down at the bottom of the stairs. He used a small mirror and got a quick count of the gang members and their rough positions. He brought out his silenced pistole and got to work. He aimed for the closest one first and started working his way outward. With a pulling of the trigger a man died, a useless lump of flesh that was snuffed out but a little bit of brass. All their stories will never be told and what future they were going to have was cut short by one little quirk of fate. They stood between Nate and his goal and there wasn't a bigger reason.

Nate managed to drop 3 of the 7 combatants before they finally caught on to what was happening.

'They're comfortable, they got used to being top dog in the area and were not ready for someone who knew what they are doing. This shouldn't be difficult if this is the norm.' thought Nate

Nate put the pistol away brought out his rifle. He got behind a cement blockade and he could hear the two talking to each other. He heard them say something along the lines of 'vault door' and 'guys'.

'He's sending one to go get reinforcements, smart but it would work better if they both fell back and wouldn't leave one as a sacrifice. Oh well their loss and my gain.' Thought Nate as he moved forward while firing off a couple of rounds to keep his head down. Nate managed to catch one of the gang members flank and put two rounds in him before he knew what happened. He heard a scream and saw a woman charge him with a huge machete in hand, Nate simply put a round in both her chest and head before she even go close to him. Nate went around the side of one of the boxcars and managed to get to the side of the only gang member to stay. He turned his head to late as Nate fired off two rounds into the man and walked up and put one more in his head just in case.

Nate pushed forward at the pace he was trained to, a slow but smooth pace. He saw at least a half dozen more men come out of the other end of the tunnel and Nate fired off a couple of rounds, several rounds also hit him but bounced off his armor, which managed to hit one of the men and dropped him, but he was sure it wouldn't kill him right away. As the rounds bounced off the cement wall Nate looked at the grenades in his inventory. He had three frag and one smoke, green smoke specifically.

'If I use the frag I'll blow out my own eardrum even with the sound cancelling earphones on my helmet. The smoke one will only fill up this tunnel, perfect.' Thought Nate as he reloaded his silenced pistol and threw the smoke grenade. Its green smoke filled the tunnel and once Nate heard coughing he moved out of cover. The smoke filled the tunnel hid him from view and combined with the fact that he was already use to the smoke and everyone else was reduced to a coughing fit made things a piece of cake for him. He put on a gas mask he got from Dimond city and walked thru the smoked filled tunnel picking off the gang members with head shots from his silenced pistole which made it almost impossible for them to pick up what he was doing and before they could it was already too late. Nate had already killed all five of the men before they had a chance to retaliate.

"God Patrick don't die on me." Said the Triggerman

He pushed on Patrick's chest to try and get him to breathe again.

"Come on man we agreed to save up and get us a place in the upper stands and adopt a kid and live the good life. You can't die on me now." Said the Triggerman

Nate emerged from the smoke and turned to see the other two. The triggerman heard Nate come out and grabbed his pipe pistol. He pointed it at Nate and pulled the trigger, only for the gun to explode in his hands. He screamed in pain and the loss of his hands. Nate pointed his pistol at the man and put him out of his misery, he also put a round in Patrick's head just in case.

Before Nate opened the vault door, he took a quick inventory of what ammo was available and drank some purified water he picked up in Dimond City.

'Forgot how fast you get tired if you wear this armor. Gotta remember to carry a regular amount of water or else I'll dehydrate and then I'll be in really bad shape.' Thought Nate as he finished the bottle and stored it for later use, 'I'm almost out of 10mm ammo and no one else was carrying any, I have a single drum barrel of 5.57 ammo left but I still have all my shotgun ammo left. The vault will probably be tight quarters, so the shotgun should work perfectly.'

Nate pulled out his shotgun and inserted the plug to the vault door.

Nick was sitting in the Overbosses room utterly annoyed by the gorilla taunting him thru the window. He had long since tuned him out but there was still that annoying sound that was his voice. Kinda like the buzzing a bloatfly makes but with even less intelligence. The sudden silence followed by a splattering sound as his blood, bone and brain matter suddenly hit the window drew Nick away from his thoughts.

'Judging by the splatter pattern it's most likely a .308 round from a powerful sniper rifle. Hope it's a mercenary that Ellie hired. If not then I'm in even more trouble because this guy would have had to go thru an army to get to me.' Thought Nick

Nick saw a man with heavy green combat armor with an old combat uniform underneath walk toward the computer and opened the door. He was all turtled up in some of the nicest armor Nick had ever seen, in fact Nick could quite put his finger on it but something about it seem different from normal heavy armor, his weapons were clearly well taken care of and the way he held himself said that he knew what he was doing. That and the blood splattered across his armor and clothes.

Nick reached into his coat and readied his pipe revolver by putting the hammer in back, doesn't hurt to be prepared.

"Are you Nick Valentine?" asked Nate as Nick noticed that his faced showed a shocked expression for a split second.

'He's surprised by my appearance, normal and it means that he's not looking for my bounty. If he was it would mean he knows exactly who he's looking for and I'll be the first to admit I stand out in a crowd.' Thought Nick as he removed his hand from his revolver.

"That would be me and I appreciate the rescue." Said Nick, "Mind if I ask why you went to all the trouble to rescue me."

"Later, first let's get you out of here and then we'll talk about why." Said Nate as he looked down the room looking for enemies.

"Fair enough follow me." Said Nick

Nate followed Nick thru the rest of the vault, after Nate swiped the bobble head that was in the Overbosses office. There was surprisingly little resistance until they finally managed to get to the last room before the vault entrance.

"Right I hear foot steps outside and judging by the how heavy they are they belong to 'Skinny Malone' and yes the names ironic. I'm also guessing that there are his two body guards and his new squeeze, girl by the name of Darla and she's been trying to change this gang for the worst. Heard earlier that she want it to be as tough as her cousins gang the day she comes back." Described Nick

"Who's her cousin?" asked Nate while checking how much ammo he has.

"Cousins, brother and sister by the names of William and Mags Black, rotten to the core if I've even seen people. Got exiled from Dimond City for the murder of a young girl, unfortunately though they could never prove that they did it only that they were involved. Darla figures she's gonna come back some day and she wants to be on her good side when she does." Said Nick while he finished reloading his pipe revolver.

"Do I have to be worried about them?" asked Nate

"Not yet last I heard she was out west leading her own raider gang but she's a long ways away from here." Said Nick

'Damnit I'm completely out of 5.56 ammo and shells. Only have a few 10mm rounds and a clip of .308 ammo. Gonna have to use this new thing I found. I remember this thing, it was pretty useful knocking down wooden walls so I can just imagine what it can do to someone's face.' Thought Nate as he put his power fist on his left arm and had his pistol in his right hand, he likes having options.

"Now I need her alive if I'm going to get paid, if she doesn't give us a choice then I won't lose any sleep but lets make that the last option." Said Nick

Nate simply nodded and the two walked thru the door.

Nick was right with the number of people, two men that could be confused for twins because of how similar they looked, a young woman who looked pissed off at the world, and an overly large man wearing a three-piece suit that would have been the height of fashion before the bombs fell. The clones were using assault rifles, Nate noted that, Darla was using a bat and 'Skinny Malone', yep the name is ironic, was using a tommy gun, Nate likes its rate of fire but he never liked the accuracy. Nate was to the right and Nick was to the left.

"Nick what they fuck have you done?" Demanded Malone his face red from rage and his finger already on the trigger.

"Sorry Malone but this guy here was paid to rescue me and you know how these things go." Said Nick

"Is that all you have to say for yourself 'how these things go.' As for you-" Malone never got to finish because when he turned his head he saw a plate of steel smash his face sending him to the ground in agony from his missing teeth and broken nose.

This action caught everyone off guard and gave Nate a couple of seconds before everyone reacted, more then enough. Knowing that he was only a short distance Nate moved his head to the right, along with his right hand, he aimed his pistol and fired his few remaining rounds into the chest of the clone on the right. He felt a bullet hit and then bounce off the armor on his left arm causing intense pain, he turned just in time to see three new holes opened up in him, curtesy of Nick, and he joined his clone on the floor.

"AH YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE DO YOU KNOW HOW YOUR FUCKING WITH I'M SKINNY FUCKING MALONE." Yelled Malone thru newly missing teeth and blood coming out his mouth.

Darla instantly dropped her bat and raised her hands after the clones were killed and suddenly two guns were pointed at her. Nate moved over to Malone and kicked his tommy gun away while pointing his empty gun in his face, he was betting that Malone wouldn't notice with the sudden plastic surgery done to his face.

"Alright hold that pose for me." Said Nick as he brought her hands together and handcuffed them behind her back, he tied her legs together and slung her over his shoulder. Course as soon as he did this out came the curses and other less pleasant comments about what Nick was built for and what sexual preferences Nate has.

"What do you think your doing? You aint taking my girl." Said Malone as he tried to get up, only for Nate to push him back down with his foot and reminded him that he still has a gun pointed in his face.

"You know I'd rather save the ammo so please don't force me to kill you." Said Nate

Malone brought his arms over his head and Nate let him up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why aren't you trying to kill these bastards?" said Darla

"Don't worry about it darling I'll get my boys and come rescue you." Declared Malone

"If I were you Malone I'd get out of here while I still can." Said Nick

Malone glared at Nick and Nate, he turned around and walked out of the vault.

Darla look devastated, tears were beginning to form in here eyes and she stayed silent.

"Come on let's go." Said Nick and they made there way out of the vault after Nate rifled thru the clone's bodies.

Nate and Nick emerged from a manhole cover with Darla in tow.

"Glad to finally see the sky once again, and I was thinking that it was going to be my last time. So, I figured you didn't pull a one-man army stunt just for the kicks, mind telling me why you rescued me?" asked Nick

"Lets get back to Dimond City and I'll explain." Said Nate

"Agreed."

Alright that's it I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm glad I could finish it before thanksgiving. Anyway if you have any ideas I'll gladly listen just leave them in a review.


	12. Through

Thorough

Nick and Nate had decided to spend the night hiding in an apartment rather then risking walking to Dimond City at night. Nate started a fire while Nick looked around to make sure there weren't any Ghouls in hiding and raiding the cupboards for any additions to dinner. Nick returned to the living room, it has a hole in the center and the fire was placed beneath it to help ventilate the smoke, Nick placed several cans of Cram on the ground and walked over the Darla to make sure her rope was still secure.

"Good news is that there are not any ghouls hiding in the dark corners. Bad news is that were still stuck here for the night. So how much do I owe you?" asked Nick

"Nothing, only asked for help with a doctor." Said Nate

"Interesting, no one in the Commonwealth ever does anything for free unless there getting something out of it themselves." said Nick, 'Accent sounds like some ghouls, his face shows that he's had a large amount of nutrition growing up and then there's his fighting ability. He fights like some of the old soldiers the old Nick saw. First two facts could be explained by him coming from a vault but its immediately contradicted by how good he is at violence, never seen a vault dweller that was any where near as good as he is.'

Nick pulled on the ropes and checked on the knots, he was especially careful around her mouth because he didn't want to explain to her parents why she chipped her tooth on his hand.

'Then there's his equipment, his weapons are noticeably better quality and has the best mods available, although that could be explained by growing up rich and it would also explain why he looks healthier then the average person. His armor almost seems custom made for him with the belts and straps in perfect working order, although some of the buckles are replacements as well as a few straps of leather. His helmet has a solar panel on top with four screw holes on the front, I know some of the helmets had addon's for night vision and the like.' Thought Nick

Nate was unscrewing his drum mag to add his newly acquired ammo to his assault rifle. Nick noted that he seems far more comfortable in the wasteland then a vault dweller should be. He was constantly looking up and looking around, especially the darker corners, and the fact that on the way up he was constantly setting down mines seemed weird.

'Most people wouldn't just lay down mines like this because of the likely hood that they would blow themselves up. Which means he's use to this kinda thing, that put the kibosh on him being born in a vault. Although I can't seem to get rid of this nagging feeling, like I've met him before but I can't quite place it. Oh well I'll wait for a little bit then look thru the old memories and see if I can put a place to his face.' Thought Nick as he watched Nate cook tonight's dinner, fried cram with boiled assorted vegetables, if Nick had taste buds he would assume that it would be a fine meal.

After dinner Nate cleaned his weapons.

'Interesting, he lays them out exactly like someone who was in the military would.' Noted Nick, 'I'm defiantly looking thru the memory back later on.'

"So since we have a minute mind if I ask why you decided to bust an old synth out?" asked Nick

"I need help finding my son and I was told you're the person to see." Said Nate as he put the charging handle back into his assault rifle.

"So it's a missing person huh? Well you've come to the right person as soon as we get back to Dimond City well sit down and figure this out." Said Nick, "We'll get your son back."

"Thanks Nick I want to get an early start so I'm going to bed." Said Nate as he unrolled his duffle bad and just laid on top of it, he never took off his armor and it made him to big to fit in it.

'Alright now time to go digging and see where I've seen this guy before.' Thought Nick

Nate slept of his time in Alaska and dreamed of a time that always stuck out for him.

After running the Chinese out of a local town Nate and his squad were checking the bodies of the fallen for anything worthwhile; food, water, intelligence and especially medicine. Shortages and the fact that they were on the front lines made resupplying difficult and scavenging was necessary.

"Hey Nate my right leg is getting a little sticky." Said Sgt. Mandapat, a Guam native shorter in stature then the average person, he barely made it past the minimum height requirements and everyone was sure he was wearing platform shoes when he was getting measured.

"Did you forget to oil the joints again?" said Nate as he bent down to look at his knee joint, yep he did.

"Yea sorry forgot." Said the Sgt.

Nate applied a small amount of oil and took a file to remove a bur that formed from the lack of proper maintenance that was hampering his movement. It was late morning and they had to clear another town by night fall then do it all over again tomorrow.

Thompson was looting the bodies and killing the survivors by putting a bullet in their heads, or just putting one in there heads just in case, and Jackson, fresh from basic, was doing the same, except he wasn't checking the bodies to see if they were alive.

Nate heard a yell and one of the bodies rose up and he saw two grenade pins go flying. The alive soldier ran to Jackson and wrapped himself around him, putting the grenades near his body. Nate curled up into a ball as the explosion caused both their bodies to come apart and be sent everywhere.

Blood covered everything as Nate got back up and took everything in. His hands and knees were shaking and had to hold himself up on Mandapats power armor because of the grisly scene. It took everything he had not to lose his breakfast as the smell of burned and exploded bodies hit his nose.

"I fucking told Jackson to always shoot them in the head, no fucking matter what. Now I'm a man down cause he was a fucking idiot." Said Mandapat

"Sir Jackson died." Said Nate

"He was a fucking idiot and he got what he deserved. We're deep in enemy territory and can't afford stupid mistakes like that." Said Mandapat, "Remember, like I told you the last thousandth fucking time, put one in there head just to make fucking sure."

Nate snapped opened his eyes and reached for his rifle, his eyes darting back and forth, his breath heavy and feel the sweat pouring down his forehead. His heart was pounding in his ears so loud that it was drowning out any other noise.

"Had a bad dream." Said Nick as he looked out the door, looking for any threats in the early morning.

"More like a bad memory." Said Nate

Nate looked over to the side and saw that Darla was still asleep, which Nate found rather impressive considering how tied up she was.

"Well I suppose when you're the hero of the Sterling Campaign your bound to get a few nightmares." Said Nick

Nate felt his blood freeze. He went thru yesterday for any slip he might have made; did he talk in his sleep? He was never known for that and odds are that part of him didn't change when he woke up.

'Damnit.' Thought Nate as he tried to get himself under control. He didn't want people to know him. People can use any information against you.

"Nate Winters, Hero of the Sterling Campaign and one of the most decorated men from the liberation of Anchorage. Either you were in a vault with some funny business or you're the best-preserved ghoul ever seen."

"How the hell do you know my past I never told you." Said Nate, his voice low and threatening, his hand slowly reaching for his pistol

"Easy now, I didn't know that it was such a sensitive subject and I'm sorry for stepping where I shouldn't have." Said Nick as he put his hands up.

Nate forced himself to calm down and keep his hand away from his holster, he knew he is still going to need him to find his son and that just going around shooting people who guess his past isn't going to help things.

"I'm sure you've heard of a synth, right? Well there are two different types; ones that look and act like robots and one's that look and act like a real person. Well I'm somewhere in-between, a prototype of the ones that look human and my memories were from a guy named Nick Valentine who died hundreds of years ago. He had his memories scanned and the institute found those memories and used them to make me. Now old Nick remembered meeting you once and that he was going to attend your veteran's hall meeting. That's how I know who you are." Explained Nick

"You'll forgive me if I ask you to keep this to yourself. Don't want people to start worshiping me like I'm some deity." Said Nate as he started loading his backpack.

"Yea I can see how that would be damn annoying, but just so you know if I can figure it out its only a matter of time until Piper will figure it out. I don't know if you've ever met her but that girl can sniff out the truth faster then a blood hound." Said Nick as he hoisted Darla over his shoulder.

"Yea I met her before I went out to find you. Defiantly seemed like the type that won't be stopped for anything." Said Nate as he walked down the stairs and removed the mines he placed.

"Then I guess I don't have to tell you about her. But I'm just giving you a fair warning, if I figured it out she won't be far behind." Said Nick down the stairs.

"Alright mines are cleared come on down." Yelled Nate up the stair case.

Nick walked down the stair and walked beside Nate with Darla over his shoulder. It was time like these that he was glad he was a robot and not a normal human. He can easily carry Darla the entire day without feeling any negative effects. It came in handy when they finally got to Dimond City and Nick was never to glad to see that big beautiful green wall.

"So I have to return Darla to her family and I'll see you tomorrow bright and early." Said Nick as he walked away from Nate.

Nate walked to Pipers place and knocked on the door. Piper opened the door a couple of seconds later and let Nate in. Nate saw Codsworth sitting in a corner with everything he asked for and an assortment of tools laid out.

"I managed to get everything you asked for." Said Piper, "We don't have anyone around that specializes in robots and I don't know enough to be of much help. But I what each tool is so if you need a helping hand I'm here."

"Thanks." Said Nate as he removed his armor as well as the top of his uniform revealing his well-developed muscles. He picked up a screw driver and got to work by removing the outer casing exposing the inner wiring and computer. He started by examining the battery and was glad to see it wasn't cracked, he could always replace it but its always a pain to do so. Then he looked over the computer and saw that several parts were broken, Nat was sent to get him the circuitry he needed and small steel pieces to serve as the computers housing, the old one was bent beyond saving. Finally the real monster was up, the wiring. Piper waited and handed off the tools when they were requested.

"Nat what time is it?" asked Piper

"Its lunch time."

"Crap, hey take a bunch of caps and get us three noodle bowls and Nuka-cola's for the three of us." Said Piper

Nat opened a drawer and took out a pouch, after removing the number of caps she figured she would need she left. Nate and Piper continued to work on Codsworth until Nat walked thru the door with three bowls of Ramen noodles and three chilled Nuka-cola's, how on earth she managed to balance everything boggled Nate's mind but Piper wasn't phased by it so he guessed it was a normal occurrence.

"Lunch time.' Said Nat as she set everything down

Nate grabbed his lunch and sat down next to Codsworth. Piper decided she would rather sit at a table to eat, but before she got her lunch she grabbed his laser musket and sat down beside him. The musket leaned on her right side as she sat on his left.

"So since we have a minute, mind telling me how things are going. You stayed silent the entire time and only told me what tool you wanted." Said Piper

Nate set down his bowl, "I haven't checked his programming yet but his computer was mostly intact, so it looks good. He's lost two of his eye stocks and his thruster is broken beyond repair so I'll have to replace the entire system. Everything else is just superficial so its an easy fix." Said Nate

"So there's no hope for him?" Piper said with worry in her voice.

"Didn't say that but I can't fix him without the parts. His thruster needs parts that I can't just make out of scrap." Said Nate as he continued eating.

"Well I'm glad that your friend is going to be alright, all things considered." Piper paused, thinking of a away to bring up the next subject she wanted to talk about. "I know this may seem a little weird but I just want to say thank you. The night before I met you I was being chased by ferals and I was saved. The weapon he used sounded just like this one and you're the only person I've seen use this one and I want to say thank you."

"Anyone would have helped." Said Nate quietly

"No, not in this day an age and I'm glad you did." Piper smiled, a moment of awkwardness settled between the two while they figured out what to talk about next.

"So if you're still interested I'd like to give you that interview." Said Nate, 'She's going to figure it out eventually might as well be on my terms.'

"Really?"

"Sure after I check his programing." Said Nate as he finished his bowl and got back to work.

After the sun went down Nate unplugged his pipboy from Codsworth and was distressed. The mechanical part of him is easy to fix but the programming part was a lot trickier. His main operating system was damaged as well as his programming involving recognizing faces, which explains why he confused Piper for Nora. Those two problems combined means he's unreliable in combat at best and a liability at worst. Normally he would just do a system reboot and restore to factory settings but he didn't want to do that. It would erase all of his experiences and he would lose the Codsworth he knew and that was something he didn't want.

"So hows it looking?" asked Piper as she sat down with her pen and paper in hand.

"Not good he could look right at me and think I'm someone else, worse he might open fire at me thinking I'm someone he met a month ago trying to kill him. I can't turn him on until I get the problem fixed." Explained Nate

"If you want to we can postpone the interview till he's fixed." Offered Piper

"It's fine might help me take my mind off it." Said Nate as he sat down opposite of Piper

"Ok so lets start simple where you from originally?"

"Woke up in Vault 111 less than a week ago." Said Nate

"Wait, woke up, weren't you born in a vault?"

"No I was born in the year 2051, I went to sleep the day the bombs fell and woke up a little while ago." Nate held back tears as memories of Nora came forward.

"So, you're from before the war. Oh my god this explains so much, I'm sorry but what's your story? Did you serve in the Sino-American War? What was it like to live in a world on the brink of collapse?" Said Piper with an energy more like a ten-year-old who found their desired toy.

"Calm down I'll answer, I joined in 2069 and severed two full contracts, helped liberate Anchorage and then I got out just in time for the bombs to drop."

Piper was busy writing everything down as fast as she could.

"I was mostly a power armor mechanic and did my part in the Sterling Campaign." Said Nate

"Sterling Campaign? Never heard of that."

"Yea it probably got lumped in with liberating Anchorage. You see it wasn't just one big battle it was several differ operations working together and mine was clearing the Sterling Highway of Chinese to open a supply line to Anchorage."

"Wow that's new. So I have to ask was it worth it?" asked Piper

"I don't know."

"That's a fair response, so now that you've seen some of the Commonwealth what do you think?" asked Piper

The rest of the interview wen without a hitch and Nate slept on Pipers couch. The next morning Nate walked to Nicks office and was ready to get his journey going.

Alright that's it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. If you like it leave a review and let me know.


	13. Other Stories

Other Stories

He took a drink of purified water from its container and set it back down. It was another ordinary day in Commonwealth and the man of a thousand faces was just sitting in his favorite spot over looking the entrance to a vault. Its large blue and yellow gear shaped elevator stood immobile for close to 60 years after the Institute opened it and pulled something out that allowed the creation of the Gen 3 Synths and only one person put the dots together.

A gentle breeze blew thru the branches and across his newly operated on face. He smiled as a comforting thought about how his old love would have enjoyed the view and probably would have demanded that they build their dream house here. That was her thru and thru, always basing everything on looks and not on practicality, there was no usable farmland and the river was to far and to far up the hill to be properly diverted to water the crops. But that was what he loved about her, why have a farm if you can't enjoy the view.

He went down into the vault once to see what was down there. Aside from the usual skeletons decorating the floors and the occasional Radroach that needed a new hole put in them, he saw something that surprised even him. Row after row of dead vault dwellers perfectly preserved in cryostasis, he wondered why they preserve dead bodies? It didn't make any sense and he looked thru the computer systems and saw something interesting. One of the frozen popsicles was very much alive.

He came to the only survivor with his folder tucked in his arm, he was glad he learned to read when he was a kid.

"Seems you've got a quite a history for a frozen stiff. Commendations for the Liberation of Anchorage and even a Bronze star for your part in the Sterling Campaign." Said Deacon to himself as he continued to leaf thru his file, "Also says here your married with one son, now where could they be. Oh, there's a computer lets see which ones your family is in."

He stopped when he noticed something on the glass, it was frozen blood and it was on the inside. Almost as if he pounded his hand hard enough to leave a small amount of blood. Looking straight across he noticed that in it was a woman. She was beautiful and reminded him of Barbara, mostly in the hair but they were both beautiful. Deacon found his wife, he was sure this was her and their son was missing. He turned around and took a closer look at the sole survivor, dispite the way he was sleeping the furrowed brow and minute facial expressions showed that he went to sleep angry and he was going to wake up in a rage. Maybe he could use that rage and turn it against the Institute.

Deacon heard a noise, one he hadn't heard since the day he went down into the vault itself. Someone was coming up, he knew it and now he could hope that he was friendly.

Alright here's a small short story so I can hopefully get myself motivated to write more. I'm planning on doing several stories like this from the other characters. I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you decide to leave a review.


End file.
